The fox and the wolf
by knight 6991
Summary: What if Hinata was the two tailed wolf jinchūriki while Naruto was the Nine tails jinchūriki.
1. Chapter 1

I'm posting this to get some feedback on it and I'd just like to warn you this story will only get updated every so often because I don't have much time to write and my stories beast of Heroes and Child of wisdom and the sea have priority since they came first. Now enjoy!

Chapter 1

Hiashi POV

A loud roar pierced the sky quickly followed by another "Hurry!" I shouted risking a look behind me, the two tailed beasts were still a good ways away but I didn't want to take any chances. Just as the sun was setting both the Nine tailed fox and the two tailed wolf appeared (I wasn't sure if it was a wolf or cat so I chose wolf, if I'm wrong sorry but get over it.) and started attacking konoha and most of my clan's ninja had gone off to fight it. I myself wanted to as well but my duty was to first make sure my clan got to safety.

Finally we got to the last group which included my wife and our six month old daughter, despite my best efforts Cana had refused to go for the same reason as me. Just as we were about to leave Minato Namikaze appeared next to us with little bundle in his arms "Lord Fourth, what's going on?" I asked "I thought the Nine tails was sealed in Kushina." this wasn't common information but the two of us were very close friends, although not quite as close as Kushina and Mikoto Uchiha.

"He was" Minato said gravely "we were attacked by a masked man when Kushina was in labor and the seal was weak, once the Nine tails was released he summoned the two tailed wolf and placed them under some kind of genjutsu"

"Is there anything I can do to help" I asked. He nodded

"There is but you're not going to like it" he said handing me a piece of paper "this is my Will incase I die but that's not the part you're not going to like, I need to take Hinata with me".

"You're right I don't like it." I said unconsciously stepping in front of my wife and daughter "Why do you need her".

"Each tailed beast's chakra is one of the five base natures and in order to seal them the jinchūriki must have that nature and be under a year old, since Hinata is a Hyuga she's a match for the wolf's water type." he said.

"What about your son" I challenged. Minato shook his head "Neither me nor Kushina has that nature so Naruto can't." he said "Besides he'll be the Nine tails jinchūriki".

"What about Kushina" I asked but immediately regretted as I saw the pained look on his face.

"Kushina's seal has been broken she'll be lucky to make it until sunrise". I understood the reasons but I couldn't make the decision but I didn't have to.

"Bring her back safely." Cana said stepping past me.

Minato POV

"I'll protect her with my life." I said before using my Flying thunder jutsu to place myself in the two demon's path. "Minato…" My wife said walking out of the woods.

"What are you doing here" I asked/yelled.

"We both know I'm going to die and if I'm going to die it's going to be defending my family." she said pinning the Nine tails with her chakra chains. I felt sorry for her, over the last five years she had developed a sibling like relationship with the Nine tails and now she was forced to restrain him as he thrashed about in a genjutsu induced rabid state.

I used the Flying thunder jutsu to summon a 2 small cushions on raised pedestals. Placing Naruto and Hinata on their respective pedestals I started sealing the wolf into Hinata using the Zodiac seal. This type of seal took a long time create but was by far the strongest seal I knew, starting with Leo the lion I began the tedious task of drawing the seal with my own chakra.

20 minutes later Hinata's seal was finished and the wolf was safely contained. 'just a few more minutes' I thought which ended up being a jinx as my wife cried out. "Out…of chakra" she said before slumping to the ground, as Kushina's chakra chains disappeared the Nine tails made a wild slash at Naruto. I threw myself in front of his claw in a desperate attempt to stop it and to my surprise it did, by all accounts I should have had almost no effect.

"Minato" the Nine tails said "seal me, I won't be able to hold him off for long, hurry" if I had the strength to spare I would have nodded in affirmation.

Seeing as I didn't have much time and there was a giant claw through my chest I used the Eight Trigrams Seal, as the Nine tail disappeared into the seal my wife spoke up "Kurama take care of my son".

"I will Sister I promise." he said.

Sarutobi POV

The two demons may have disappeared but I didn't want to take any chances. As I ran Hiashi Hyuga caught up to me "The others are on their way" he said. When we reached Minato lay on his side in a pool of blood and Kushina was sitting with her back to a tree.

Me and Hiashi checked Minato's vitals but he was already gone "Sarutobi" a Kushina said weakly.

"Yes" I said softly kneeling by her side.

"Please bring me Naruto, I want to hold him at least once before I die" she asked, Hiashi gently picked him up and brought him over, "I love you Naruto" She said. We waited for a few minutes till we realized that Kushina had in fact passed away.

The two of us each used our clan robes as shrouds for the two fallen heros, I took a crying Naruto in my arms and Hiashi picked up the little girl "your daughter?" I asked looking at the jinchūriki.

"Yes" he said in the classic clam Hyuga manner "Sarutobi could you promise me something". I nodded "don't tell anyone Hinata's a jinchūriki, as the Hyuga clan heiress she'll have a dangerous enough life, she doesn't need this too".

Hiashi left to take his daughter home just before the ANBU arrived "call the village council" I said to Crow before having the rest help move Minato and Kushina's bodies.

Third Person POV (Later that Night)

The Village council was made up of the Hokage, the clan leaders, the village elders, and several civilian representatives "Well now that everyone has arrived let's begin" Sarutobi said. "I called this meeting to..".

"What happened to the tailed beasts!" a civilian representative shouted.

Sarutobi was annoyed by the young man's outburst but decided to overlook it due to the circumstances "From what I understand the two tails was defeated by the fourth and the Nine tails has been sealed inside his newborn son Naruto, sadly he died in the process of doing so".

"For the sake of the village we need to kill the demon now." Maru said (village elder) calmly.

"Absolutely not" Fugaku Uchiha shouted "Naruto is last surviving member of the Uzumaki clan and one of the last two members of the Namikaze clan".

"That child is a demon that killed nearly 200 people".

"Naruto is not a demon, he is my godson and therefore a member of my clan, if any of you make an attempt on his life the Uchiha will consider it an act of war". That declaration gave the council pause but most didn't give it much thought as the entire village could handle a single rebellious clan.

Seeing this Hiashi spoke up "Should it come to that the Uchiha will have the full support of the Hyuga" many were surprised to say the least considering the rivalry of the two clans but accepted it knowing Hiashi had been close with the fourth. The real reason Hiashi sided with them however was because he couldn't help but picture Hinata in Naruto's place.

"The Inuzuka clan will also side with the Uchiha" Tusme Inuzuka (Kiba's mom) added.

"Fine it can stay" Maru said.

"But you will not be taking him in" Danzo said "I will not risk putting something like that in your hands".

"He's my godson!" Fugaku shouted.

"Who also contains a demon you could easily control with your sharingan." Danzo replied "Those are your two options, either you give him up or I will kill him myself if I have to to protect this village".

Fugaku calmly sat back down in his chair "If I give him up what will happen to him" he asked.

"Since no orphanage will take him in we'll provide an apartment for him to stay in and pay his needs and we'll have volunteers take care of him till he can take care himself" Danzo said.

"Fine" Fugaku said growled before the rest of the council moved on to how best to rebuild.

Fugaku POV

After the meeting I went home and found that my wife Mikoto had decided to wait up for me. "So how did the meeting go?" she asked.

"Minato and Kushina are dead." I said flatly, there was no way to sugarcoat it so I didn't bother trying.

Mikoto nodded like she had expected it but I could still see tears in her eyes "and Naruto?".

"He's alive but Danzo won't let me take him." I said.

"What! How could you let that happen." she shouted.

"I tried everything I could!" I shouted back for once letting my emotions get the better of me. "Minato sealed the nine tails in Naruto, I had to threaten them with war just stop from outright killing him". I took several deep breath to calm myself before continuing "Naruto has been given an apartment to live in a few blocks from here and Sarutobi pulled me aside after the meeting, I'm in charge of selecting Naruto's caretakers" I said letting the smallest hint of a smile grace my lips "the position is yours if you want it".

"You found away around the council's ruling." Mikoto said hugging me.

"I guess Minato rubbed off on me more than I thought." I said.

"There's a few other things you should know, first the third has deemed Naruto's heritage an S ranked secret to protect him. He's been given his mother's maiden name to help protect him from his father's enemies. When Naruto turns 16 he'll be told of his heritage and receive his inheritance. And lastly the third has also added a law against telling the next generation and beyond about Naruto having the nine tails sealed in him. If anyone brakes either of these two laws it'll be considered treason and punishable by death".

Sarutobi POV

After the meeting ended I placed Fugaku in charge of Naruto's well being and sent him on his way having done as much as I could for him. For the next hour I sat back behind my old desk telling everyone from ANBU to Genin what had happened, at least the portion they were cleared to hear. Jiraiya, Tsunade, Orochimaru, and Kakashi were the only people in the whole village that were allowed to know the truth.

Tsunade came in with a group of Jounin so I couldn't tell her outright, but the other three did learn. Two day's later I saw Tsunade at the mass funeral for everyone who died, but I wasn't able to talk to her. She left that night and I sent Jiraiya after her to tell her the truth but after 10 months I had to call him off to perform missions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

-Two years after Naruto's birth-

Fugaku POV

I plopped down on the couch too tired to go to my bed and closed my eye's. 'I hate clan meetings' I thought to myself, the clan as a whole had been taking a lot of heat for the council's decision to keep Naruto alive and had to keep him under constant guard after a failed assassination attempt last year. We were able to capture the would be assassins but it provided little information about who paid them as they didn't know themselves, plus the were rogue ninja so there was no paper trail we could follow.

I brought the information to the council but at most they seemed more upset that it had failed than anything else. After the meeting Hiashi offered me his help in protecting Naruto and now he had a Uchiha and a Hyuga guarding him at any given time. That is of course not counting my wife and children, Mikoto would often take Sasuke with her so he could be used to having Naruto around and Itachi would go over to help his mother once his school work was done. I myself try to spend as much time over there as I can.

I the front door open and Itachi call out "dad we're home".

"Shhhhh" my wife said "Sasuke's asleep".

Mikoto ran up the stairs and put Sasuke to bed and came back down humming happily all the way "so what has you in such a good mood" I asked.

"guess what Naruto's first words were" she said plopping down next to me "mommy." she said smugly. I groaned and laid my head back, this was another thing I had missed. Sasuke and Naruto's first steps were also among the things I had missed, I was there for Sasuke's first word though and I couldn't help but laugh. He was trying to say 'Itachi' but it just came out 'Itchy'.

Hiashi POV

"Shhh" I whispered gently rocking Hinata back and forth "you're ok". She had scraped her knee outside and was now crying but unlike other children her age she wasn't loud, she was just crying softly as she held her bandaged knee. Hinata looked so much like her mother I often wondered if there was anything she got from me, the only thing that actually stood out as odd about her was her hair.

As a result of being the jinchūriki of the two tails Hinata's hair was a dark blue color much like the wolf's fur, most didn't care but I worried for Hinata's future. The elders and most of my generation already knew about Hinata being a jinchūriki and for the moment things were ok. The real problem was what would happen when I retired as head of the clan, as my first born it was naturally Hinata's birth right to succeed me but the elders would want someone else to take over. If word got out that the two tails jinchūriki was leading the clan we could have trouble but I don't see why that should be used against her. Hanabi, Hinata's newborn sister was already being nominated to take her place.

Her shyness would however be used against her, Hinata like every child loved attention, she craved it, but for some reason she didn't fight to make her voice heard. If she drew a picture she would bring it to me and wait to be noticed, it was like she wanted to be seen yet was afraid she would be a burden if she asked. I noticed she had fallen asleep so I took her inside and put her to bed.

-Time skip 3 years-

Gently I closed the door to the bedroom my daughters were sleeping in, normally they would sleep in their own rooms but today had been a hard one. Last week my wife Cana died from a heart attack and today was the funeral. Hinata had asked to stay with her baby sister and I didn't have the heart to tell her no. That night I sat down on my bed and cried for the first time in a decade.

Mikoto POV (Naruto's sixth birthday)

I was in the kitchen preparing ramen for Naruto's birthday, when the door swung open and Naruto ran in crying quickly followed by Sasuke and Itachi. "Is it true" Naruto asked through tears.

"Is what true?" I asked looking to Itachi.

"While we were at the park a man told Naruto that you weren't his mother" he said.

I gently picked Naruto up and set him on my lap "Naruto I need you to listen to me the man was right to the extent that I'm not your birth mother. She was a beautiful woman and my closest friend and she loved you very much. But I am your mother in every other way, Sasuke and Itachi are your brothers and even if we don't share blood you are part of our family".

Naruto looked at me with sad yet hopeful eyes and hugged me, I kissed his forehead "Now let's go have dinner we're having your favorite". Naruto's eye's lit up and he dashed into the kitchen, I chuckled and followed after him. Naruto could be so much like his mother at times it made me nostalgic especially with his hair, it was yellow for the most part but the tips were as red as his mothers giving it the look of an actual flame. Despite today's revelation Naruto was his usual self or in other words a big ball of energy. After dinner Itachi got up to go train in the forest.

Itachi had made ANBU earlier that year and at the same time became a legend among the Uchiha as the youngest shinobi to make ANBU. "Can we go with you" Sasuke asked.

"Ya can we" Naruto asked.

Itachi thought for a moment "Well it is getting close to your bedtime" He said causing both of them to pout "I guess if mom says it's okay.".

'Oh sure make it so I have to be the bad guy, well jokes on you' I thought "fine by me" I said. 'Kushina you're still affecting me from beyond the grave' I chuckled at the thought and left to do the dishes.

Three hours later Itachi walked in supporting both Naruto and Sasuke "What happened!" I shouted running to them. "I was practicing my kuni deflection technique and Naruto decided to try it himself while my back was turned and somehow hurt his knee. Then Sasuke did the same thing while I was busy tending to Naruto".

Both of the boys had passed out and left me angry and frustrated 'the two of you are going to be the death of me' I thought checking their bruises. With a chuckle I realized that this was how my mother must have felt when me and Kushina were kids. Naruto's knee was already healing while Sasuke's was swelling dramatically 'seriously exactly the same'. "How did they even hurt their knees" I asked, all they really had to use them for was jump the rest of the technique was solely done with the upper body. "I honestly have no idea" Itachi said.

Third person POV (6 months later)

The ambassador from the Land of Lightning elected to stay at the Hyuuga compound much to Hiashi's displeasure. In the past his clan had been a leading force in taking the Land of Lightning out of the last great ninja war and he was sure they still held a grudge. After a week Hiashi began to think the ambassador's stay would be uneventful.

Sadly he was mistaken, on the last day of his stay the night of Hinata's seventh birthday Hiashi awoke to the sound of her scream. He rushed to her room only to find it trashed and one of his clan's branch members dead on the floor. Activating his Byakugan Hiashi spotted the cloud Ninja making a beeline for the city wall with Hinata tucked under his shoulder.

-With Hinata-

Hinata cried, she was scared and at the moment all she wished for was that her father was there with her mother. Hiashi had tried to do his best by Hinata and Hanabi but he lacked the nurturing instinct that their mother had. And right now Hinata wished to have both a father and a mother with her. What she could never have guessed however was that there was someone willing to be her surrogate mother and the being was one nobody would ever expect.

'Hinata' a female voice said in the young girl's mind, Hinata felt her vision slipping and soon found herself in a field. "Hello Hinata" the voice said again although much clearer. In front of Hinata was the two tailed wolf although she didn't know that. "Who are you" Hinata asked.

"My name is Matatabi" the two tails said "but you can call me Mata". Hinata didn't really know what to think of Mata but at the moment she didn't care, Mata gave off a comforting air that Hinata hadn't felt since her mother died. Leaping forward Hinata hugged the blue wolf fiercely "Hinata" Matatabi said gently "I can help you but I need you to trust me". Hinata nodded unknowingly giving Matatabi permission to use her body "just close your eyes and don't open them till I say so".

In the real world Hinata's kidnapper paused as her body began to glow suddenly Hinata's eyes snapped open. Instead of her usual pupil less eyes there was a dense dark blue pupil in the center of each. Moments later his arm holding Hinata was severed by a thin thread of water extending from Hinata's hand. Black markings appeared on Hinata's skin solidifying her connection to Matatabi.

Knowing Hinata's body would not last very long Matatabi wasted no time in ending the Jonin ambassador in front of her. In seconds the unfortunate man had been sliced to bits, there had been a little bit of collateral damage but nothing major (in Matatabi's opinion), in addition Matatabi's own natural powers and had prevented even a single drop of blood from touching Hinata. Matatabi took Hinata's body away from the gut wrenching scene and released her hold only to find the Hinata had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

Minutes later Hiashi, Hizashi (Neji's father), Fugaku, and a handful from each of the clans arrived at the sight of the ambassador's death. Hiashi panicked fearing the worst till his brother appeared carrying an unconscious Hinata. Seeing she was safe Fugaku began his regular investigation and he wasn't liking what he was finding. By the time Sarutobi arrived several hours later the head of the Uchiha clan was just finishing up his investigation "what have you found".

"A great deal but there are a few things that don't add up" Fugaku said.

"The plan was to kidnap Hinata and take her back to the Hidden Cloud that much is clear as day. But what I don't understand is what caused what we see here." Fugaku said gesturing at the ambassadors remains.

"Near as I can tell a water style jutsu caused this and I have heard of a few that could do that to a human body but nothing that could cause such deep cuts in both the concrete walls and the ground itself. Lastly I checked, double checked, and triple checked there is no Jutsu in the entire Hidden leaf data base that could pull this off, which might be quite helpful if you know what I mean". Just as he finished speaking another Uchiha ran up to them and delivered some rather unsettling news.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

-1 week after Hinata's failed kidnapping-

Raikage POV

"Where is he" I shouted storming into the Hokage's office. "I assume you're referring to your Ambassador" Sarutobi said taking a puff from his pipe. I clenched my fist preparing to shout at the old man but he spoke up before I could. "I've had his remains placed in our finest coffin and are yours to take should you chose to do so".

"If chose to do so" I spat "I demand the life of the one who killed him" I said knowing full well that it was most likely a Hyuga or Uchiha.

"Sadly I can not give that to you because I do not know who killed".

"How could you not know that" I asked in disbelief, the notion that he hadn't bothered to find out who had kill a foreign ambassador was absurd.

"I can explain that to you if you would please follow me" Sarutobi said. Several minutes later we arrived at what Sarutobi explained was the sight of the murder.

"What's the point of showing me all this" I said "it only incriminates you further".

"Take a look out the deep cut in the ground and walls" Sarutobi said.

"An extremely high level water jutsu either A or S Rank" I said after a minute, the Hokage nodded.

"Both my subordinates and myself have looked the results over and we concluded that a leaf ninja couldn't have done this we don't even know of a jutsu that could" Sarutobi said.

"There seemed to have been a third party present and your Ambassador managed to save the young Hyuga that had been kidnaped" he said.

"You expect me to believe that" I stated "one of my Jonin died and none of your people were harmed or even able to identify the killer".

"I never said that" Sarutobi said calmly turn toward the forest leading to the village wall. "If you had failed your mission and had to escape from an enemy Village what would you do" Sarutobi asked.

"I'd make a beeline for the village border, same as most ninja, from there I'd make plans on how best to get back without being caught" I said, again the Hokage nodded in agreement.

"And from here which way would you go" he asked facing me. I felt insult by his question, a Genin could answer this but I decided to humor the old man and pointed to the forest. "We followed that same path in an attempt to find this mysterious ninja only to run across the body of one on of our own a young but most promising boy by the name of Shisui Uchiha. His body was directly on the fastest route out of the village and his eyes had been removed and most importantly he died several minutes after your Jonin did". I nodded and decided I would leave later that day, I had no ground to demand any sort penitence for my fallen comrades death.

Hinata POV -4 months later-

"Go on" Mata said "go talk to them".

"But what if I mess up, what if they don't like me" I said.

Mata had been trying to get me to talk to other kids my age for almost two months now but I was too shy. "Come on Hinata you're not going to make any friends if you just sit back here, what about that pink haired girl over there" Mata said.

"Mata please I can't, I might…".

"Stop being so scared" Mata growled "you're not going to mess up they'll love you I promise just go talk to them. Remember I'm right here with you now let's go!".

I shuffled over to the group of 3 kids, still debating on whether or not this was a good idea. In my mind I felt one of Mata's tails wrap around me 'It's now or never' I thought, "um hello" I said.

The girl with pink hair turned around to look at me 'um hello, seriously she's going to think I'm a total idiot' I thought. 'Shut up' Mata said 'you're doing fine just calm down'. "Hi I'm Sakura" The girl said "what's your name".

"Hinata" I said quietly, oh how I wish I could hide right now. "You want to play hide and go seek with me and my friends" she asked, I nodded. "Great! This is Ino and that's Tenten" She said pointing to the blond and brown haired girls behind her. "Girls this is Hinata." I said hello and the did in return. When my uncle came to get me three hours later I couldn't stop smiling.

-One year later-

Naruto POV

"Come on idiot" Sasuke said next to me as we ran "mom will kill us if we're late for dinner again".

"Hey it's not my fault that dog started chasing us.".

"You hit it with a stick!".

"It was an accident" I protested. We hurriedly pushed the doors to the Uchiha compound open and I was immediately met with the smell of blood. The stenched block out everything for a few moments and when my mind cleared I finally noticed the bodies littering the ground, their blood staining it red.

"We need to get to mom and dad" Sasuke said already running down the street. Reaching the door before me Sasuke flung it open just in time to for us to see father fall lifelessly to the floor face first only to revel Itachi standing over him with a bloody sword.

"Run" mother said from where she lay bleeding on the floor.

"Why" I shouted, I felt tears welling up in my eye's but I didn't care this all just seemed like a nightmare.

Deep inside I felt something awaken "To test myself" Itachi said simply, as if killing his family weighed as much on his conscience as killing a bug.

Sasuke POV

Itachi leaped forward his sword raised when blood red fire erupted from Naruto, a single tail like tendril of flame batted him aside. For a second the left part of his face changed, shadows flaked off to reveal a boy with light brown hair paperwhite skin. "You're not Itachi" I screamed.

"To bad you won't live long enough to tell" the man said. He ducked and three shuriken buried themselves where his head was quickly followed by Itachi landing in front of us.

"ANBU will be here in a few moments" Itachi said.

"Then I'm afraid we'll have to cut this short" The boy said "can't have them thinking there's two of us".

The brown haired boy disappeared in a puff of smoke and Itachi turned to face us "your eyes" I said, his Sharingan had changed. Instead of three black dots there were three spirals coming off a red pupil. Itachi spared a look at Naruto, who was surrounded by a blood red fire staring off into space with red eyes, before looking back at me "Sasuke I'm sorry but I have to leave".

"But why?" I asked.

"There's a reason he chose to impersonate me, I over heard the chatter on the ANBU radio they think I'm on a rampage. I'll have to leave the village or be killed for treason." Itachi turned back to Naruto "I'm assuming you're Uncle Kurama".

Naruto nodded "can Naruto hear me" Itachi asked, he nodded again and his flames disappeared. "Good because I don't have much time, if the two of you only remember one thing from this moment make sure it's this. You both are Uchiha either by blood or bond and the highest law of the Uchiha is to protect your family. You are brothers and you will always be stronger together than you ever will be apart".

Itachi hugged both of us then started run for the village border "Sasuke, Naruto". I looked over to see mother still alive despite the stab wound in her gut "come here" she said.

"Mom" I cried "you're going to be fine, the ANBU are coming they can heal you".

Mother shook her head "The wound is fatal, I only have a few minutes left so I'll have to make this quick".

Mother looked at Naruto/Kurama "Kurama I need Naruto" she said. His red eyes faded to his usual piercing blue eyes "Both of you remember what Itachi said, Naruto your birth mothers name was Kushina Uzumaki lord Third wanted to keep her name from you for a little longer but I feel there isn't sufficient danger to do so. Lastly the council of elders is the reason why we were never able to actually adopt you and because of that when you and Sasuke come of age you will not be able to get any sort of inheritance from us. But as you mother if only your adoptive mother I give you this as my last gift to you" Mother placed her hand over Naruto's eyes and slumped gave her last breath in this life. Me and Naruto remained there crying till the ANBU finally arrived.

Naruto POV

"Why didn't you tell me" I yelled from behind the Hokage's desk, Sasuke was being his usual quiet self but was still glaring at the old man. "Every time I asked you about my parents you said you didn't know but you knew the whole time" I yelled.

The old man took a puff from his pipe "I didn't tell you because the knowledge would only put you in danger, both of your parents were great Ninja and many of their enemies would come after you without a second thought just to take revenge on them".

"Mikoto on the other hand believe you should be told about your mother, Kushina had fewer enemies and wasn't as well known, in the end it seems she got her wish". The old man told us to come back in a few hours and sent us back with the ANBU who were guarding us for the time being.

Sarutobi POV

As soon as the kids left I took of my ceremonial hat and pinched the bridge of my nose. I had enough to deal with without those two. Pushing that thought away for the moment I looked over the reports on the Uchiha massacre as it was being called. Everything seemed to point to Itachi being the one behind it, the evidence was overwhelming, yet it just seemed off to me. Add that to Naruto and Sasuke's story and things just don't add up, Danzo reasoned that they could have easily been tricked by genjutsu or maybe Henge and Shadow clone dual usage.

Either way with Itachi on the run there's no way prove their story and till we could prove or disprove it I'd have to put out a kill on sight order and add him to the bingo book. Now what to do about Naruto and Sasuke, Naruto had long since moved into the Uchiha compound and if possible both him and Sasuke should be moved out of there. Living alone in that place after such a tragedy couldn't be good "Lord Third" Kakashi said knocking me out of my thoughts.

"Hello Kakashi" I said "how can I help you".

"Just turning in my Mission reports" He said dropping the papers on my desk.

Kakashi turned to leave "Well since you're here I have a mission for you" I said, Kakashi hung his head probably cursing his luck.

"What do you need me to do." he said bluntly.

"Go to Minato and Kushina's house, remove all evidence that Minato lived there or had any sort of relationship with Kushina, pictures, scrolls, etc. Then I want you to do the same with the archives, leave anything that doesn't have a strong enough connection to Minato".


End file.
